


let's get physical (let's share chemicals)

by gloomly



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Actually this has more plot than porn tbh, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomly/pseuds/gloomly
Summary: Byulyi has seen this name topping the list for the last couple of weeks, almost since the semester began.  And although it had been a bitter taste, a hard to swallow defeat, with each passing test Byulyi begins to wonder more and more about the student taking her number one spot.





	let's get physical (let's share chemicals)

**Author's Note:**

> byulyi has a thing for smart people and hyejin looks great with glasses what else am i supposed to say?

Byulyi makes sure to wait just enough to avoid the crowd.  She sits at her usual spot, in the study area just up the stairs, clicking absentmindedly through her open tabs.  The floor is empty, most people in class. She looks up, down the hallway where the offices are. They’re empty, floors shiny with wax.  

She gets up in no rush, taking her time to get her bottled drink from her bookbag.  The walk down the hallway feels a little longer than it should, Byulyi can pick up the way her stomach begins to turn in nerves.  She shouldn’t be so anxious.

When she makes it to the office door of her professor, she can already see the list of names tacked carelessly on top of other flyers.

She stops right in front of it, holding her drink with one hand, dangling from her fingers, her other hand searching for her name.

She starts off at the top, still confident in her skills and understanding of the topics.  Her finger drags down just one spot, printed right after the first name.

_2\. Moon Byulyi_

Her gaze lingers on it for a second, disappointment lingering but no longer the potent jab at her ego it had been the first, second, _eighth_ time.

Her finger inches up, away from her name.

_1\. Ahn Hyejin_

Byulyi has seen this name topping the list for the last couple of weeks, almost since the semester began.  And although it had been a bitter taste, a hard to swallow defeat, with each passing test Byulyi begins to wonder more and more about the student taking her number one spot.  

They’re not in the same class, Byulyi has listened to roll call enough for that.  She knows the this particular professor can’t be bothered to separate grades and rosters by class and so Byulyi knows, at the very least, that Ahn Hyejin is in one of those other classes.

Which is not exactly a lot of information, if any at all.  She tries to not let it take over her thoughts too much, but whenever she finds herself in front of this bulletin board, reading her name at number two, it’s hard not to think about it.

She sighs to herself, taking half a step back, tries to comfort herself by looking at the bottom of the list.

She hears footsteps from down the hallway, her eyes flicker down for a second, but doesn’t pay it much mind, pulling out her phone to take a picture of the ranking.

“Oh,” the voice directed at her is soft, not entirely surprised, caught off guard.  Byulyi looks away from her phone, picture blurry with her hasty click.

Byulyi can feel the way her mouth drops open, just a little, maybe unnoticeable, but enough to be embarrassing.  

The girl standing a bit away from her is _stunning_.  Byulyi can’t think of any other words, brain effectively shutting down, leaving her in the dark.

“Excuse me,” the girl says, ducking her head shyly, long fingers going to push up her glasses back into place, “are you done looking at the ranking?”

She motions to it, shuffling just a little bit closer.

“Uh,” Byulyi shakes her head, tries to desperately get her brain to restart.  She clears her throat, blinks rapidly, “um yeah, I’m done, sorry.”

She steps aside, just enough to let the other girl step towards the bulletin board.  The other girl isn’t carrying around any books, her hair is styled in a sleek low ponytail.  Byulyi wonders if the girl is one of the bottom dwellers, eyes caught on the generous curve of the girl’s hips in her black jeans.

Byulyi’s gaze flickers up, curious to see how the girl did.  She watches as a long manicured finger goes for the top of the list, and instead of the long journey down names Byulyi had expected, the girl stops at the first spot, going across to completely underline the name.

The girl smiles, clearly pleased at the result, turns around quickly when she’s done looking at the other names on the list.

She makes to move away, probably to another class, or back to her room.  Byulyi acts before she thinks anything through, her voice rough with nerves.

“Excuse me,” she says quickly, loudly.

The other girl turns to look at her, Byulyi watches as she fixes her knitted cardigan over her shoulders.  She doesn’t say anything, just looks at Byulyi with her sharp eyes, lined in kohl, eyelashes curling prettily.

“Excuse me,” Byulyi’s voice eases into less of a squeak, she pushes through her vibrating heart, “are you Ahn Hyejin?”

Hyejin’s gaze scans over Byulyi, from the bottoms of her feet to the crown of her head.  Byulyi feels like she’s getting assessed, Hyejin’s eyes calculating, steely.

“Yeah,” she says, shrugs, “why?”

Byulyi shakes her head at the suspicious tone in Hyejin’s voice, giving the other a queasy smile, “I’m Moon Byulyi,” she says, hopes it’s enough of an answer.

Hyejin looks at her for a second, Byulyi catches the way her expression goes from a cold expression to a smile, small but spreading across her lips.

“ _Moon Byulyi_ ,” Hyejin repeats, folding her arms across her chest, “you were pretty close last test,” she says and Byulyi feels her heartbeat miss a step at the thought that Hyejin has also been tracking her progress.

She wants to say something back, something funny, maybe a try at something flirty but her voice is having a hard time making out words.

“I have to go,” Hyejin says before Byulyi can mentally prepare herself to say anything, “nice meeting you.”

-

Byulyi thinks about Hyejin probably more than is considered healthy.  Her thoughts ping pong between figuring out how the other girl manages top marks almost effortlessly, and just how soft Hyejin’s thighs may feel like around her own.

It’s not much that gets Byulyi riled up.  If anything she prides herself in her ability to focus away from needs and relationships and more onto her studies.  It’s been almost two years since she’s been in a relationship. She was her senior of two years. Byulyi hadn’t missed her much, hadn’t missed the _things they had done_ until she had figured out just who Ahn Hyejin was.

It’s not just the plentiful curves she had gotten an eyeful of, the dainty lines of her neck, her shoulders that she had hidden away with her sweater.

If someone were to ask Byulyi her ideal type, they wouldn’t get much out of physical traits, Byulyi is able to find beauty in all kinds of features and people.  But there is always something, a certain characteristic that Byulyi has for some reason found extremely attractive.

Her last relationship had been with a girl who had been constantly inquisitive.  Always looking to learn new things, pick up new hobbies, skills. Byulyi had found it extremely cute, endearing, _sexy_.  

Byulyi doesn’t see Hyejin much after that meeting, but she can’t help thinking about her.  It eats up at her thoughts, when she’s not busy doing schoolwork, when she’s trying to sleep.  There’s something alluring, _enticing_ about the other girl. Byulyi had met her for only for a few minutes, had spoken to her for a lot less but she was beyond enchanted.

Byulyi makes her way to the vending machine down the study area, needing a new drink to keep her energy for the piles of work she has for her classes.

She does a double take when she sees someone already at the machine, the lines and curves under acid washed jeans and a silk halter top familiar.

She makes a sound, a choked painful sound that’s supposed to be a _hello_.  It makes her blush in shame but it at least brings her the attention of Hyejin.

Hyejin smiles at her as soon as she recognizes her, Byulyi can see the way her eyes change to a friendly warmness.

“I’m almost done,” Hyejin promises her with an impish grin, turning a bit back to the number pad on the machine.

Byulyi nods, not sure if it makes any sense, watches as a canned drink gets dropped for Hyejin to grab.

Hyejin makes to walk away once she bends over to pick up her drink but Byulyi’s brain starts working enough for her to reach out for her, calling her name a bit panicked.

“Hyejin,” her voice thankfully isn’t shrill.

Hyejin turns to look at her again, eyes settling on Byulyi like fog, suffocating.  She doesn’t ask what Byulyi wants, Byulyi thankfully doesn’t have to answer.

“I was wondering if maybe you could help me study, for the next exam I mean,” she says, trying to keep her tone even, words unrushed.

The smile that Hyejin sends her is _something_.  Byulyi isn’t sure if it’s something sweet, something promising danger.  Maybe something in between.

“Sure,” she says, pulling her phone out, “just text me your address.”

-

She jumps at the knock on her door.  She knows it’s the time that had been decided on, shouldn’t be feeling so fidgety.

When she opens the door Hyejin’s gaze looks right through her, glasses down the bridge of her nose, hair down in a middle part, dark strands neatly framing her face.

“Hi,” Hyejin says, smiling at her, gaze different.

Byulyi had cleaned her small living room, had dragged out her dinner table in the middle, placed her books in unbalanced stacks.

Hyejin looks around with more interest than Byulyi had imagined her small apartment could warrant, before settling on the cushion Byulyi had placed as her seat.  

When they sit across from each other Byulyi has no place to hide, skin prickling under the guarded gaze from the other.

They make small conversation around talk of bonds and molecules.  Byulyi asks about Hyejin’s age, her hometown, her schedule.

Byulyi finds it almost enjoyable, not at all focused on the fact that if she leans just a little bit forward she can just make out the powdery smell of flowers.  Hearing Hyejin speak about the topics, explain rules and requirements, definitions, it makes Byulyi’s head swim. It becomes all blurry, Byulyi only able to focus on the soft tones of Hyejin’s explanations, cheeks heating up at how attractive she finds it when Hyejin uses her words, leans on her hand unbothered, at how easy she finds it all.

“ _Unnie_ ,” Hyejin says once she finishes an explanation to a homework problem, looking at Byulyi right in the eye, completely unfazed, “are you,” she pauses, eyes deliberate in the way they throw a look at Byulyi’s entire body, “do you like girls?”

Byulyi recoils as soon as the question is asked, heart beating at triple speed, panicked, wanting out.  She breaks their eye contact, head dropping to look down at herself, her outfit. Undeniable boyish, sharp lines of her expensive trousers, the stark white of her button down shirt tucked in, sleeves pushed back.

Her silence must be enough of an answer, Hyejin’s eyes change, sharp lines making her enchanting eyes even more enticing.

“Why did you invite me over?”

It’s a checkmate.  A carefully planned set of moves that Byulyi started but lost control of before she could even notice.  She’s the one that more or less got Hyejin here, to her apartment. But it feels more and more like Hyejin is the one that has managed to seduce her, lure her in.  She doesn’t say anything, Hyejin doesn’t seem to really need any confirmation.

There’s shame creeping down Byulyi’s neck, wonders if this is when Hyejin will curse her out, ask her why she ever thought that someone as low as Byulyi could get away with a person like Hyejin.

“I’ve never been with a girl,” Hyejin says, voice low, a whispered confession, “is it fun?”

Byulyi doesn’t know when she moves, doesn’t know how she manages to get through the table and to the other girl.

She’s on her knees, one hand reaching to cup Hyejin’s cheek.  She kisses her without much thought, feeling her brain shut down, hyperaware at the way her lips are touching the others, it’s a soft press for only a fraction of a second before Hyejin tilts her head to the side, just enough that Byulyi’s breath catches, insides burning when Hyejin opens her mouth, invites Byulyi closer.

The slide of their lips is hot, the shimmering heat of her tongue touching Hyejin’s is enough to get her squirming, arm growing tired, jaw aching.

She pulls away to breathe, is met with Hyejin’s hooded gaze, pink high on her cheeks, lipstick faded.

Hyejin doesn’t say anything, but Byulyi understands what is being asked, in the moment, between them two, there doesn’t seem to be any other option.

Her fingers reach behind Hyejin, searching for the tied ribbon of her shirt.  It falls open easily, lose around her shoulders until Byulyi pushes it down and away, eyes greeted with Hyejin’s bare chest.  The warm weather is already making Byulyi sweat but Hyejin’s nipples are hard, pebbled, her chest is a lot more supple than Byulyi’s.  Curving generously, perky and soft looking. Her hands reach for one of them, thumb tentatively pressing down against Hyejin’s nipple, caressing in a small circle, watching as goosebumps break out down Hyejin’s arms, skin prickling.

Byulyi leans down, is careful as she presses a kiss to swell of Hyejin’s chest, soft.  When Hyejin doesn’t move away, she moves back to where she wants to touch, kissing harder, lips sucking Hyejin’s nipple for barely a second.

Hyejin makes a sound at that, not pained, something sounding like a choked off moan, muffled before it got too loud.

Byulyi does it again, bites down before licking against the hurt, other hand going to give attention to the other.  Byulyi smiles when she feels Hyejin's nipple harden again under her palm, pinching it without much intent to hurt.

When she pulls away the sheen on her saliva is noticeable, Hyejin’s chest heaving a bit with Byulyi’s touches.  

Byulyi’s hands go down to Hyejin’s pants, unbuttoning them once their eyes meet again, Hyejin not turning away from her.

“Why weren’t you wearing a bra?” Byulyi asks, feels stupid trying to make small talk now.

Hyejin lifts her hips to let Byulyi pull her pants down, greeting her with a pair of black lacy boyshorts, thighs on full display, luscious and soft looking.

Hyejin smiles at her when Byulyi’s fingers go for the waistband of them, fingers hooking on it, starting to tease them down.

“It was an open back shirt,” she says simply, like maybe she hadn’t planned to get herself in this kind of situation.

Hyejin helps her completely take her underwear off, leaving her completely bare.  Byulyi looks at her with greedy eyes, mouth watering at the expensive of beautifully tanned, smooth skin, the ample curves of her hips and thighs, the delicate lines of her legs and ankles.

Byulyi’s hands find themselves grabbing for Hyejin’s thighs, fingers gripping at the soft skin, marveling at how the skin gives under her hold.  She pulls Hyejin’s legs apart, hooks one over her shoulder. When she leans down her cheek presses to Hyejin’s thigh and she can’t resist placing a kiss at the inside of it, trailing down until her mouth is just centimeters away from Hyejin’s folds.  She’s wet, it’s the first thing Byulyi notices, a reminder of what she had done just a couple of seconds ago, a reassurance that Hyejin had liked it.

She presses her face between Hyejin’s leg almost eagerly, pressing a kiss to Hyejin’s clit before licking a broad stripe against her.  She can taste her, flicks her tongue, shuddering at the noises Hyejin’s wetness makes alongside her mouth.

Hyejin whimpers at the feeling, legs trying to close at the newness of it, the stimulation.  It motivates Byulyi, makes her want to hear her when she comes. She closes her mouth around Hyejin’s clit, sucks hard before letting go.  She does it again and again until Hyejin’s whimpers become louder, high pitched, strained. A hand has landed on her hair, pulling at it, trying to pull her away.  But Byulyi is determined, likes the taste of the other girl, likes how wet she’s gotten her. The slick of it easily runs down the seam of her thigh, dripping a bit on the floor.  Byulyi likes it.

She grabs Hyejin’s thigh with a stronger grip, buries her face deeper as she starts to flick her tongue, quick strokes that make Hyejin moan Byulyi’s names, nothing else but a sporadic chant of _Byulyi Byulyi Byulyi_.  It spurs her on, makes her go faster and faster until her jaw begins to ache.

She wants Hyejin to come but she wants her to come only with her mouth.  The smell of Hyejin perfume and the heady scent of what they’re doing is making her dazed, her tongue slows down and trails down, until she’s able to go in deep.  Hyejin is so wet it’s easy and it’s not long before she’s thrusting her tongue alongside her licks. Trying to overstimulated the other, sucking when she’s feeling particularly mean.

The leg over her shoulder begins to tense, the heel of Hyejin’s foot starts to dig painfully into Byulyi’s back, pushing her closer, urging her to finish her off.  

Byulyi doubles her efforts, tongue and mouth focusing on Hyejin’s clit, merciless with the pressure and suction.  Hyejin’s thigh under Byulyi’s hand begins to quiver, it’s the only sign she gets before the girl under her mouth goes taut, arching, trying desperately to get closer to Byulyi but Hyejin’s moans asking her for a bit kindness.

“ _Byulyi, please, unnie_ ,” Hyejin chokes off, her voice sounds watery, tight, “ _Please I-_ ,”

She doesn’t finish her sentence when it finally hits her, barreling into her relentlessly,  Her legs kick out, body dropping on the floor fully, rising for a couple of seconds before going heavy, body limp, spent.  Hyejin’s leg slips off Byulyi’s shoulder with how boneless she’s gone. Byulyi moves away from Hyejin, watching for a second as little aftershocks jostle the other girl, hips twitching.  It’s a bit cute.

Hyejin’s face is blissed out, mouth settling into a soft satisfied smile, one like how Byulyi had seen outside their professor's door, _pleased_.  Her dark hair is fanned out on the floor, glasses still perched perfectly on her face.  Maybe next time Byulyi can mess those up a bit too.

She wants to ask Hyejin if that’s ok, to think about a next time but again she can’t help but state, take in the perfect lines and supple skin on display.  Byulyi crawls over her, mouth slotting alongside Hyejin’s ears.

“ _Was it fun, Hyejin-ah?_ ” she asks.

Hyejin turns to look at her, noses bumping together, mouths almost touching.

“Is it just as fun the second time around?” she asks, a glint alongside her teary eyes.

Byulyi smiles, lopsided, “let’s find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> there just isnt enough hwabyul there's really no other excuse for this sorry lol
> 
> ~~also i know its been like a year since the last update for my wheesun fic but i promise you its coming this week ok im sorry im so bad at time management ;;~~
> 
> find me/talk to me about this fic or other fics or give me ideas/prompts/talk to me in general (if you wanna) on my (new) [twitter](https://twitter.com/gIoomly) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gIoomly)
> 
> also if you are able to/feeling generous or would like to leave something ~~(im also open to commissions if thats a thing you maybe want??)~~ here is my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/gloomly)  
> but of course you dont have to ｡◠‿◠｡
> 
> also please stream wind flower !!!!!!!


End file.
